Genesis
Summary One of the original beings created in the First (Primordial) Reality, Genesis was born directly from Malkuth, and is the High King of Creation, and one of the Four Founders of the Second (Fundamental) Reality. She is the guiding force behind all acts of creation, even the metaphysical such as the creation of concepts and abstracts such as time, good and evil. She is diametrically opposed to Mahakali. Appearance and Personality Like the others beings of the Primordial Reality, Genesis lacks any true appearance, and is capable of taking on any appearance she wishes. Genesis's chosen appearance when interacting with humanity is a tall woman with long golden brown hair, wearing gold and white armour, with eyes that shift between all colours of the rainbow. Genesis's natural personality is fairly neutral towards everything else. She loves all of creation, and only creation - once the process of creating something has finished, she loses interest in it completely. She often gets caught up in creating amazing constructions and works of art, ignoring much of what is around her and casting the creations aside as soon as they are made. Should a person attract her attention, she tends to judge them on their potential to create, disliking those with creative sterility while praising inventors. Theme The Origin of All Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Name: Unknown (it is unlikely she even has a true name). Titles are High King of Creation, the Grand Forgemaster, The Greater Creator, the All-Mother, Embodiment of Creation, the Origin. Various names she has been referred to by are Genesis, Enûma Eliš and Kumulipo, among various others. Origin: Monarchverse Gender: Innapplicable, generally referred to by female pronouns Age: Inapplicable Classification: High King, Being of First (Primordial) Reality, Founder of Second (Fundamental) Reality, Abstract Embodiment of Creation Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (can freely create, destroy and alter the layers and planes of the Oak and its Realms and their hierarchies), Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal, Causality Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability (Cannot be harmed by any force of creation or created object, even on the level of the Primordial Reality where concepts of "creation" do not apply), Abstract Existence (embodies creation in all its forms), Immortality (type 10, 4, 8 and 5, can never truly die as long as she is the bearer of the Mantle of Creation), Nigh-Omnipresence (exists within any act or force of creation, even abstract creation such as ideas), nigh-limitless Creation (including Concept Creation, Soul Creation, Time Creation, Spatial Creation, and Power Creation), | All previous powers on a weaker scale except Creation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Invulnerability and Immortality (Type 4, 5 and 8) Attack Potency: Outerverse level '(Transcends the other Kings of the Oak by the same degree they transcend the first layer of existence, equal in power to the other High Kings) | '''Outerverse Level '(despite being weakened she still holds a vast amount of Atzmus, and is capable of battling with Mattias Comeran) '''Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '''(is present within any act of creation, even the abstract), '''Irrelevant otherwise | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Durability: Outerverse Level (battled and was casually tanking the attacks of Mattias Comeran), immortality, invulnerability and regeneration makes her nigh-impossible to truly kill | Outerverse Level (despite being weakened, she could still battle evenly with Transcendent Mattias) Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, retroactively exists alongside any form of creation and observes it, instinctively knowing its blueprints and inner workings, has existed for trillions of aeons by mortal perspective. Can peer into any Realm and observe it on all layers and planes. Weaknesses: Is bound by complex laws, Cannot tell a lie, must not harm other High Kings, can have her Mantle (and thus a large degree of her power) stolen by a member of her bloodline with sufficient power, cannot directly destroy, as to do so is contrary to her very nature (though by creating entities, concepts or weapons she can get around this limitation). Notable Abilities: * The Origin: As the High King of Creation, Genesis is retroactively responsible for all acts of creation in existence. When a sculpture finds inspiration for their new statue, it is Genesis whispering into their mind, and when they chisel at the stone, it is Genesis who guides their hand. Because of this, Genesis has an retroactive understanding of the blueprint and workings of any work of creation. When guiding this creation, Genesis imbues them with an inability to affect her, making her nigh-immune to any attempt to use a creation to harm her. Key: Base | Without the Mantle of Creation Category:Tier 1 Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users